A new family
by Red16dragon
Summary: Lincoln Loud getting adopted into another family along with his new siblings who all have to fight off strange and magical creatures to protect royal woods while trying to maintain there normal life, and of course getting new family members along the way.
1. Chapter 1 The new family

**The story Spell and Louds by Heavy5comando is what inspired me to write this story in hopes that he may want to do a crossover someday. There are other characters in this fanfic that will not be introduced until next chapter. Also this is a jordacoln fanfiction. I do not own any characters in this fanfiction nor do I own the Loud house each belongs their respective owners. This story is also on Wattpad.**

(Loud house)

We see Lincoln Loud sitting outside in his squirrel suit sitting there in the cold while his family is inside enjoying a nice warm meal. For the past few weeks he's been forced to suffer by staying in the squirrel suit while at his sisters various activities and when they lose he gets blamed and called bad luck by his sister which usually at the same time usually causes him to get a few bruises from his sisters beating on him.

I hate my life, I hate my family, I wish I could just make all the pain go away. said Lincoln

Is that really what you want child? Asked the mysterious voice

Who are you? asked Lincoln

Im in front of you child. said the mysterious voice

As soon as she said that Lincoln turned his head to see a woman with chestnut colored hair and a man with pure black hair standing infront of him.

Who are you? asked a scared Lincoln

Calm down child I am not here to harm you. said the woman who had Chestnut colored hair

My name is Asuna draco. said Asuna in a calming motherly voice

And my name is Kirito Draco. said Kirito a man with Black hair

What do you want? asked Lincoln now a little more calm but still on edge

We want to take you away from this horrible family and become a part of our family. said Kirito

But why would you want someone like me? asked Lincoln interested

You have something special, something normal people can't understand that we can. said Kirito

We also have seen what your parents have been doing to you these past weeks and we were shocked and appalled by how they treat their own child. said Asuna with a disaproving frown

However, we will only take you if you want to be apart of our family. said Kirito

Lincoln thinks it over for awhile contemplating what will happen if he goes with them or stays here.

Can I call you mom and dad? Lincoln asks

Yes sweetie you can call use mom and dad. said Asuna with a smile

Lincoln then went and hugged Asuna tightly with tears dripping down his face.

Only one more thing to do before we leave. said Kirito

(On the inside of the loud house)

The loud family is seen eating dinner while talking to each other about how their days were going then suddenly Luna stands up.

Why did we leave Lincoln outside? asked Luna with worry

Well sweetheart you know we can't risk Lincoln's bad luck contaminating us. said Rita

I don't get why your so upset about it. said Luan

Yeah. This is a Lincoln's fault. Said Lori

This is all that ****** fault. said Luna pointing at Lynn

Were better off without bad luck in here and if you call me that again I will knock your teeth in. said Lynn challengingly

Bring it *****. said Luna

Luna, Lynn that's enough. Said Lori

They both wanted to knock each other out but they were more scared of lories wrath so they begrudginly backed down and continued to eat there dinner in silence until they heard LOUD FAMILY COME OUTSIDE coming from the backyard. They gave each other confused looks before going to the window only to see Lincoln with a man and a woman whom he was hugging that they had never seen before. After seeing this they immediately rushed outside.

(Outside the loud house)

The second the loud family came outside lincoln hid behind his new mom hugging her tightly.

My name is Kirito Draco, and this is my wife Asuna Draco. said Kirito

What are you doing with our son? Asked Lynn Sr. worried

We are taking him away to a better home. said Asuna with an angry expression on their face

You will not be taking our son anywhere. said Rita angrily

Really cause by the sound of your conversation from inside of the house it sounded like your daughters could have cared less if he just leaves. said Kirito matter of factly

That is not true we care about our brother right girls. said Lori

Yeah. said Lola and Lana

Definetly. said Lucy

Affirmative. said Lisa

yup. said Lynn

Absolutely. said Luna and Luan

Like totes. said Leni

Then why did you not let him back in the house? said Asuna accusingly

Because he was bad luck. replied Lynn Jr.

****THAT IS THE DUMBEST REASON I HAVE EVER HEARD FOR KICKING A CHILD OUT! ****shouted Kirito angirly

It doesn't matter anymore Lincoln already decided that he was coming with us. said Asuna

Lincoln is this true son. Asked Lynn Sr.

I am not your son anymore. I'm also no longer a loud i'm a Draco now and my mom and dad are the ones standing up to you right now Lynn Sr. said Lincoln with pride in his new family

Also Luna you are no longer my guardian. You lost the right. Said Lincoln angrily leaving Luna heartbroken.

But Lincoln. said Lori only to be cutoff when Lynn Jr. started running at Kirito ready to beat him into the dirt only for him to get behind her and twist both her arms out of socket.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. screamed Lynn Jr.

Don't pick a fight with those that are stronger than you kid. Said Kirito a little happy that he broke her arms

Kirito it's time to go. said Asuna sternly

Okay. said Kirito as he started walking away only for him to turn back around and say

You'll see him again in school on Monday however, if even one of you messes with him I will not hesitate to kill you. Warned Kirito

Then a portal appeared they jumped through and it closed leaving the louds shocked at what just happened. They had just lost their only brother. But Luna was the most heartbroken now that the most important boy ever to here just took away her right as his guardian and was taken into another family. After this all the Louds went back into the house to get ready for bed and for the first time in a long time the loud house was quit for the rest of the night.

****This was a long chapter which I honestly didn't expect to go this long. It's late at night, but I will be updating this a few more times to get this story caught up with what I have on Wattpad.****


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Draco family

****This chapter will introduce Lincoln's new family members. I will try to get the characters personalities down exactly but I'm not sure how some of them act like Morgan. I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. Anyway enjoy the chapter****.

(On the outskirts of Royal Woods)

The portal opens up in front of a beautiful mansion.

Lincoln was in awe of what he was seeing while Asuna and Kirito just watched with smiles.

Just like the other's we brought here earlier. said Kirito

Yeah. said Asuna with a smile

Come on son let's go inside. said Kirito

Okay. said Lincoln

They started walking towards the front door when Lincoln noticed that there were people standing on the steps. When he say this he hid behind Asuna.

It's okay sweetie they're your new sibling. said Asuna

Hey there my little bro we are you new family and we were just adopted today just like you. said Morgan a girl who had on a blue crop top, blue jeans with a belt, and her hair had a ponytail around it with one long spike in the back.

I'm her twin brother Randy. said Randy who was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, a grey hoodie, and had purple looking hair

I'm Mabel and this is my twin brother Dipper. Mabel said happily while pointing at dipper

Mabel wore a pink sweater with a purple skirt, and had long hair reaching almost to the ground while Dipper had on a red shirt, gray shorts, a blue jacket, and a blue and white hat with a pine tree symbol on it.

Hey bro. said Dipper while waving

Hey there bro my name is Danny.

And I'm his twin sister Dani with an I. said Dani

Danny had black spiky hair and wore a white shirt, with blue jeans while Dani wore red shorts with a blue hoodie, and a red hat.

We are your little siblings I am Damian and This is my twin sister Cassandra. said Damian while Cassandra just nodded towards him.

Damian was on a gray tank top, and black pants while his hair was black and looked slicked back. Cassandra on the other hand had long black hair and was wearing both a black tank top, and black pants.

And I'm Linka you genderbent version so basically your twin sister. Said Linka

Linka wore a blue skirt with an orange shirt. She also wore earing's and had long white hair that reached down to her stomach.

So you went through the same thing I went through? asked Lincoln

Yes I did. said Linka now teary eyed remembering about what happened.

I got an idea how about you kid's go to the living room and tell each other what happened to you while me and your mother go and make dinner. Said Kirito

That sound like a good idea Dad. said Randy

Come on my brothers and sisters to the living room! shouted Mabel excitedly

Is she always this excitable? asked Lincoln and Linka

Yup. said Dipper walking inside

(Living room)

They all sat down on the couches and chairs

Okay so I guess we'll start. said Randy

Me and my sis have just finished saving the world by beating an evil sorcerer. People were cheering for us, throwing us parties, and congratulating us. But a few days later people got jealous of the power that me and sis had so they tried to take our powers by killing us to become the new ninja. We were deep into the forest near the town when we met Kirito, and Asuna and they offered us the choice to come here and live a new life with a new family in this dimension and we accepted. So that's out story. explained Randy

They looked up to see all of their sibling had angry expressions.

Okay so how about we hear from Danny, and Dani next. said Morgan

Our story is basically the same as yours. We had just saved our planet from being destroyed by a meteor by turning the planet intangible with help from every ghost in the ghost zone. When we saved it we were applauded like heroes. Then a few weeks later someone died to a ghost named Walker. After this happened every human went on hunt thinking it was an all out war they killed every other ghost but us and claimed that leaving us alive would be to dangerous so they hunted us until we got to the outskirts of our city where we met Kirito, and Asuna and they made the same deal they made with all of you and we accepted. explained Danny

That's our story. said Dani

All of their sibling looked as angry as they did with Morgan, and Randy's story

I guess we'll go next then. said Dipper

We had just finished saving the world from a dream demon named Bill cipher and about two weeks after it happened out Grunkle Ford accidently spilled a chemical on me and Mabel that would tell if we were dream demons or not and it turns out we were but I was actually the child of Bill cipher and Mabel was actually the daughter of tad strange one of Bill's alternate versions after grunkle Ford figured this out he went and told everyone else and the whole town turned on us and wanted us dead because they feared that we would end up like Bill, and Tad. We were deep into the forest when we came across Asuna, and Kirito and they made the deal with us and here we are. explained Dipper

It's sad that they turned on us. said Mabel teary eyed

I know sis but know we have a new family. said Dipper while comforting Mabel

All of their siblings were heart broken for the two.

I guess it's our turn next. said Damian

Our story isn't anything to bad we were just being abused by our former mother, and former father because we couldn't do what they wanted us too. Today they tried to kill us when Kirito, and Asuna showed up and beat them and then told us we could come be apart of their family and we accepted. explained Damian

Even if it wasn't that bad child abuse is still wrong. You should never lay a hand on a child. Says Lincoln angirly

Cass just nodded in understanding and got up and went to Lincoln and hugged him

Awwwwwww. said all the girls

When Cass broke the hug Lincoln, and Linka explained for the next 30 minutes why they were here and what happened. Which easily extremely ticked off all their new sibling.

What kind of parents would do that to they're own child. If I ever see any of the Louds they're dead. said Morgan angrily

All the siblings nodded in agreement

Before anything else could be said Kirito came into the room

Kids it's time for dinner. said Kirito

With that they all went to the Dining room

(Dining room)

They all took they're seats and started eating.

So now were going to explain what we said to each of you when we meant you were special. said Kirito

Each of you has your own specific trait that makes you special. Danny, and Dani your ghost powers. Morgan, and Randy your ninja stealth and strength. Dipper, and Mabel your magic powers. Cassandra, and Damian assassin like strength, stealth, and speed, and finally Lincoln and Linka you don't see it yet but you have control over fire. said Explained Asuna

Linka, and Lincoln were awe struck they could control fire.

To be able to control your flames you have to encase your hand with you will and aura. Explained Kirito

Both did so immediately and were able to make fire

Wow this is so cool. said Lincoln, and Linka

Now here's the real question do you want to fight supernatural creatures with us? asked Kirito

Everyone looked at him confused except for Asuna

If you do you will get this dragon tattoo on your back and arm to show you are part of our family and it will also give you the power to travel in between dimensions. But you don't have to if you don't want to. said Kirito

They all pondered the question for a second before coming to a unanimous decision

Yes. We will fight alongside you Dad. said Lincoln and all of his siblings

Okay then by tommorrow when you wake up the tattoos should appear on your arms and backs. Explained Kirito

Alright Kids time for bed. said Asuna

Yes mom. they all replied before leaving

(Lincoln and Linkas room)

They heard a knock at the door

Hey kids you ready for bed? asked Asuna

Yes. replied Lincoln, and Linka

Alright. Also Lincoln Morgan is now you and your brothers legal guardian. Same with you Linka Randy is now you and your sisters legal guardian. said Asuna

They both nodded in understanding

They have both promised that they will never let anything happen to you guys again. Replied Asuna

They both went up to there mom and hugged her. Then she put them to bed and gave them a kiss goodnight.

Goodnight kids. said Asuna

Goodnight mom. said the twins

****Lincoln and Linka now have new guardians and this is just the start of their adventure. And with that this part of the story comes to a end. I was working on this chapter for about an houor so I hope it's good until the chapter. Bye.****


	3. Chapter 3 First day of a new life

**The**** people of Royal woods already know what happened to Lincoln and are mad and not talking to the Loud siblings. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Draco mansion)

All the kids wake up and head downstairs to see there Mom cooking breakfast.

Morning kids. said Asuna

Morning mom. said the kids

Then Kirito walked into the room looking tired.

Morning Dad. said the kids

Morning Kids. said Kirito

Then Asuna finished cooking and they all sat down to eat.

so remember today if you see any of the louds do not make eye contact with them or just ignore them. Said Kirito

All the siblings nodded their heads begrudgingly.

Also don't use your powers unless forced to. said Asuna

The siblings once again nodded there heads. After that they ate in silence until they finished.

Mom, Dad were leaving to go to school. said Lincoln

Okay. You kid's have a good day. said Kirito

Love you guys. said Asuna

After that all the siblings walked outside and dipper and Mabel having the most magical power of all of them opened the portal to behind the school. Meanwhile at the loud house.

(Loud house)

After breakfast all the sisters meet in Lori, and Leni's room to have a sister meeting about Lincoln.

Okay girls. Everyone in town hates us right now so we need a way to get Lincoln to come back to us. So we can get our reputations back. said Lori

Well I could force Lincoln to come back to use by blackmail. said Lola smiling deviously

Negative sister unit. That would only put use into deeper trouble than we already are. said Lisa while adjusting her glasses

Yeah dude I don't want us in more trouble than we already are with the town. said Luna

Yeah the whole town is already against us. So let's not cause more trouble. said Lucy

Okay we'll try to figure out how to get them back later so until then meeting adjourned. said Lori

With that all the siblings left the house to go to school.

At Royal woods elementary all of the Draco sibling have gone into the school and passed by the Loud siblings without saying a word which deeply upset them that there former brother wasn't talking to them. They walked around until they heard the bell and they all went to there own classrooms.

(Ms. Johnson's classroom)

As soon as Lincoln opened the door he was tackled by Clyde.

Lincoln I'm so sorry about what happened to you we've all heard and are all very mad at the Loud siblings. said Clyde

It's okay Clyde now could you please get off me? Asked Lincoln

Clyde nodded and got of him and then Ms. Johnson approached them

Lincoln Loud If I may ask why do you have a tattoo on your arm? Asked Ms. Johnson curiously

The tattoo is a black dragon that goes wraps around there arm from the shoulder to the wrist.

First of all My name is Lincoln Draco now, and second this tattoo is something me and all of my sibling share. Said Lincoln going up behind his siblings and hugging them which they happily returned.

Sure enough when everyone looked at the siblings arms they all had the same tattoo.

Could I have all the new people please come to the front of the room and introduce yourselves? Asked Ms. Johnson

My name Is Dipper Draco. It's nice to meet you all. said Dipper

My name is Mabel Draco and I am Dippers twin sister! said Mabel excitedly

My name is Danny Draco. Nice to meet all of you. said Danny

What's up. My name is Dani Draco and I'm Danny's twin sister. said Dani

Lastly, my name is Linka Draco and I am Lincoln's twin sister. said Linka

They were all shocked by this. They didn't know Lincoln had a twin sister.

So your all Lincoln's siblings now? Asked Kat

Yes. They all replied

I also have a question for you Ms. Johnson. Said Lincoln

Go ahead Lincoln. said Ms. Johnson

Who told the town about what happened to me. asked Lincoln

Well that would be Jordan Rosato. said Ms. Johnson

I just couldn't stand to see you suffer anymore. said Jordan almost in tears

Lincoln then went up to her and hugged her.

Thank you for doing that for me it means a lot. said Lincoln

Your welcome Lincoln. said Jordan

Awwwwwww. said all the girls

Okay class now that that's been settled let's begin. said Ms. Johnson

I wander how Big sis and Big bro are doing. said Mabel to her siblings

(Royal woods High school)

Alright class let's welcome our new students. said Ms. DiMartino

hello. I am Randy Draco. said Randy

And I am his twin sister Morgan Draco. Nice to meet you. said Morgan

Lori was in shock these people had the same last name as the man and woman who took her little brother away from her.

Do you know a Lincoln Loud? Asked Lori

All of the students turned and gave her a disgusted look.

Who's asking? Asked Randy

my name is Lori Loud. said Lori

Loud. You're one of the brats that caused our little brother pain. said Morgan angrily

I am not a brat and I want my brother back. demanded Lori

Well that's to bad because you abused your brother. So as far as your concerned your no longer seeing him. said Morgan who's calm now

Lori in her rage went to punch her only to have her face on the floor, and arm's pinned behind her back.

Know your place. You come at us or any of our siblings and well break you. Threatened Morgan

That's enough Morgan. Let's just go to our seats. said Randy

Morgan obliged begrudgingly getting up and going toward her seat.

Before you take your seats may I ask you what is with the tattoos on your arms? Asked Ms. DiMartino with a disapproving frown

It's something we and all of our siblings share. They both said

After that class went on like normal except for the fact that Lori kept glaring at them throughout the whole lecture which they took notice of and glared back.

(Royal woods elementary lunch time)

All the Draco siblings were sitting at a table with Lincoln's friends.

So you guys are Lincoln's new family. Cool. said Stella

Man you lucky you get to live with a bunch of awesome ladies. said Rusty

This caused all the girls to role their eyes at him. All was peaceful after that until.

Lincoln I want to to come back home today and make up with us. Demanded Lola who was now standing behind him

No. said Lincoln

Which shocked Lola he never said no to her before. The shock quickly turned to anger.

You will come back home and make up with us now or else. said Lola

No. said Lincoln in a bored tone

When Lola went to jump on him she felt something hit her and turned her head to see it was Cass who just hit her pressure point and then everything went black for her.

Thanks Cass. said Lincoln with a smile

Cass just nodded at went up to Lincoln and hugged him.

Awwwww. said all the girl Draco siblings

After this the Loud siblings came to get Lola and take her back to the sticky table and the rest of lunch time was peaceful.

(Royal woods elementary gym class boys locker room)

Lincoln, Danny, and Dipper take of their shirts that shows the dragon tattoo on their backs.

Lincoln what is that. asked Clyde worriedly

Clyde was pointing to a black dragon tattoo with red eyes that was covering Lincoln's whole back

Oh this is basically our family tattoo each of use in the Draco family have this on our backs. explained Lincoln

Sure enough when they turned to look at Dipper and Danny who both had the same tattoo on their backs.

Yeah bro show it off with pride. said Dipper

Danny Just watched in amusement at their shocked faces.

After the shocking reveal they all went to back to putting on their gym clothes.

(Royal Woods elementary Girls locker room)

Linka, Dani, and Mabel had just taken their shirts off revealing the dragon tattoo on their back's.

Whoa girl's what is that. said Sadie pointing to their backs

oh this is our family tattoo that all our siblings have. explained Linka

Wow that's so cool. said Joy with stars in her eyes

Mabel, and Dani just smiled at this and then went back to changing into their gym clothes.

After they finished changing they played dodgeball in which it was everyone vs Lincoln's siblings to which Lincoln's siblings won shocking everyone.

(time skip later)

Lincoln was putting his stuff into his locker at the end of the day when Jordan walked up to him.

Hey Lincoln I have a something I want to ask you. said Jordan looking down

Sure what is it. replied Lincoln

Do you want to be my boyfriend? asked Jordan while blushing

Sure. said Lincoln plainly

Really! shouted Jordan excitedly

yeah. Besides I have had a crush on you since we first met as kids in first grade. said Lincoln

Honestly. So did I. said Jordan Blushing

Alright how about I come pick you up tomorrow after school at your house and we can go on a date. suggested Lincoln

I would like that. said Jordan

Okay. See you tomorrow beautiful. said Lincoln leaving her blushing

(Outside)

When he went around the back of the school he saw all of his siblings standing there with devious smirks on their faces.

Wait till mom here's about this. said Mabel

You wouldn't dare. said Lincoln worriedly while his pupils dilated

All the siblings laughed for a few minutes before Mabel and Dipper opened up the portal and they all went home.

(Loud house)

As soon as they got home all the sisters went to Lori and Lenis room to have a sister meeting.

Alright. So we all know about Lincoln's new siblings right. said Lori

Earning collective nod from everyone.

Okay then here's what we'll do. We are going to try and make peace with Lincoln's siblings so they let us get close enough to him to talk to him and ask him to come back. explained Lori

They all nodded again

Alright then. Meeting adjourned. said Lori banging her shoe on the podium.

(Draco mansion)

So did you kids have a good day? asked Asuna

yes. said all the siblings

We'll I guess we should go get started on our homework. said Lincoln walking away fast

His siblings all looked at each other and smiled

Hey Bro You're not going to tell mom you just got a girlfriend today. Said Mabel smiling

After this was said Lincoln immediately stopped moving and all the siblings immediately ran past him to their rooms laughing all the way leaving Lincoln there wide eyed and looking at his mom who had a angry expression and his dad who had a worried expression.

I'm Going to kill you! shouted Lincoln at his siblings

Lincoln started to run after his siblings only to be immediately stopped by his mother picking him up by his shirt collar from the back and lifting him up off the ground.

So young man when were you planning on telling me. demanded Asuna

Um. said Lincoln

You have a lot of explaining to do. said Asuna

**I just love how this chapter ends despite taking me 2 hours to write the thing I think I did pretty good on it. Also some of the Loud house characters will not be introduced until later chapters. That's it until tomorrow. Have fun reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lincoln's first date

**Time for the next chapter so here as the name implies we are going to have Lincoln's first date with Jordan. Hopefully this chapter isn't to long. Also do you guys think I should add Steven and Connie into the Draco family. There is no clear name for Jordan's parents names so I'm just going to make up my own for the mother.**

**(Draco mansion)**

So when were you planning on telling us young man? asked Asuna

I swear I was going to tell you just not right now. said Lincoln looking away from his mothers gaze.

And why not? asked Asuna

Because I didn't want you to meet her parents yet when I haven't either. said Lincoln

Okay. I'll let you off this once but next time you tell us. Understood. said Asuna warningly

Yes. said Lincoln

So what is your girlfriends name? asked Kirito trying to forget about the 30 minute scolding that happened before this

Her name is Jordan Rosato. said Lincoln

Both the parents were shocked to hear the girls name.

She wouldn't happen to be the child of Ace and Maria Rosato would she? Asked Kirito curiously

Yeah. Why? asked Lincoln

I can't believe there here in Royal Woods. said Asuna

Neither can I. said Kirito with a smile

Uh Mom, Dad how do you know her parents? asked Lincoln

Well you see sweetie they used to help us with fighting off supernatural creatures. explained Asuna

So they would know who you are if you guys were to meet again? asked Lincoln happily

Yes son. They would know who we are. said Kirito

Well than that makes my next question all the more easier. said Lincoln

Would you guys like to accompany me to meet Jordan's parents tomorrow? asked Lincoln

Sure son. Do you also need a ride with Jordan? asked Kirito

Yes please. said Lincoln

Okay now that that's settled call your siblings here for a sec. said Kirito

Okay. said Lincoln looking confused

When all the siblings got into the living room they had confused faces just like Lincolns but nonetheless still sat down to listen to what their Dad had to say.

Okay. I won't keep you long I just want to give you guys something real quick. said Kirito who was now holding a box

He opened the box to reveal multiple dragon pendant's.

The dragon pendants were had a black gem with a silver dragon wrapped around the top of it holding it in place.

You are to keep these with you at all times as they will glow if a supernatural creature is near. explained Kirito

All the children nodded and collected their pendants based on their colors and put them on.

Alright that's all I had to say now go get some sleep kids you have school tomorrow. said Kirito

Goodnight Mom, and Dad. said the kids

With that each of the children went to their respective rooms to get a good night sleep.

(Tuesday morning Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln was getting things from his locker when he felt someone grab him from behind then gently plant her lips on his.

Well hello their beautiful. said Lincoln

Hey there Handsome. said Jordan smiling

Then Lincoln's and Jordan's friends walked up to them

Hey guys what are you doing tonight. said Zach

Well me and Jordan are going on a date. said Lincoln shocking both groups

Lucky. said Rusty

Nice Linc. said Stella

Whoa man. said Zach

Well hot dang. said Liam

good luck buddy. said Clyde who was now a bit nervous about Lincoln being a Draco and him dating Jordan

You go girl. said Kat

Good job girl. said Joy

Your awesome girl. said Sadie

So where are you guys going for a date tonight? asked Mollie

That is a secret. said Lincoln

A secret that I can't wait to find out. said Jordan

With that they both kissed and then went to class.

Don't forget class that tomorrow you will have to sing a song for a test grade and remember you can work in duets and use other people in your songs if you want. said Ms. Johnson

All through the rest of the school day it was normal and he and Jordan got to spend some time together.

(Draco Mansion)

All the Draco siblings were by the entrance of the house waiting to see their parents and their brother off.

When Lincoln came walking into the room all of them were impressed to see what he was wearing.

He was wearing a full red tuxedo.

So how do I look? asked Lincoln

You look great bro! shouted Mabel excitedly

Yeah. You knock them dead lady killer. said Morgan smiling

I would have personally chosen blue but not bad. said Dipper smirking

You got this bro go make her feel special. said Linka

Oh trust me. I intend to. said Lincoln

Come on Lincoln! yelled Kirito from his 2019 Porsche 911 Carrera 4s

Coming! yelled Lincoln

But before he left Cass stepped in front of him giving him a hug.

Good luck Big Brother. said Cass shocking her siblings and her parents.

They had been trying to get Cass to talk since she came her but she wouldn't so this was the first time that they had heard her voice. After a moment of shock Lincoln replied

I'll see you later little sis. said Lincoln happy that she is now talking

Morgan, make sure you guys are all in bed at a reasonable time. said Kirito

Okay Dad. said Morgan

And with that he went to his parents car and they left for the Rosato residence.

(Rosato house)

The parents and Lincoln got out of the car and knocked on the door of the Rosato household.

Coming. said the voice of Ace Rosato

When Lincoln opened the door he was surprised to see a man who looked to be about 18 standing there.

He was wearing a black jacket that was unzipped with a blue shirt underneath that was also unbuttoned, black pants with a belt with bullets, and another one with a symbol he had never seen before. He had black hair and black eyes and was standing at the height of 6'1.

When Ace noticed the parents in the back he smiled and called for his wife who showed up a few second later.

His wife was a woman with brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She wore a red jacket that showed a little of her stomach, and black pants. She stood at a height of 5'9

Well I don't believe it Kirito, and Asuna Draco it's been a long time. Said Maria Rosato with a smile

Then she looked down and saw Lincoln.

You must be Lincoln Draco. My name is Hakueri Reimu but you can call me Maria. said Maria

It has been a long time hasn't it. said Asuna

That it has. said Maria

Jordan you're boyfriend is here! shouted Ace

Just then Jordan came down the stairs wearing a blue dress with white heels

Hello Lincoln you ready to go. asked Jordan

That I am my lady . said Lincoln extending his hand to which she took

So Asuna why don't you come in so we can chat. Offered Maria

Sure. I'd love to. said Asuna

Once they both went inside Kirito took off in his car with the kids and Ace who wanted to catch up with his old friend. 20 minutes later they were in front of Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet where Lincoln and Jordan got out.

(Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet)

We'll be back to pick you guys up in 40 minutes. said Kirito

Okay Dad. said Lincoln

And with that they both went in the restaurant and ordered their food. While they were eating Jordan decided to ask a question.

So what do you think it's like to battle supernatural creatures? asked Jordan

What do you mean. asked Lincoln plainly

Well my Mom and Dad told me that the Draco's fight against supernatural creatures. explained Jordan

Oh. Well I haven't battled one yet but when I do I know I'll beat it with my family by my side. said Lincoln with Faith and pride in his family

Hey do you think that one day I'll be able to join you in battle? asked Jordan

With a tough girl like you I'm sure one day you'll be able to battle beside us. said Lincoln happy and a little worried that Jordan wanted to battle beside him

I got you a gift that will show that we will always be connected. said Lincoln

He then pulled out a box from his tux and showed it to Jordan and when she saw it she gasped they were two beautiful dragon necklaces.

The one dragon necklace wad a white gem and a dragon wrapped around it, and the other dragon necklace has a dark blue gem with a dragon wrapped around it.

He put the white one on Jordan and the blue one on himself.

The white represents the light while the dark blue represent the dark. explained Lincoln

She just said nothing but just hugged him and cried tears of joy.

After this they continued to eat until their fathers came to pick them back up and they took Jordan and Ace back to the Rosato house where they picked up Asuna at and agreed to get together more often with the Rosato's before going home.

(Draco mansion)

When they got back home they all went to bed after seeing that the kid's were all in bed. As Lincoln laid down to go to sleep though he didn't notice his dragon Pendulum glowing slightly before stopping.

**And there you have it that's it for chapter 4. This took me a little longer to write than I intended but I'm still happy with it nonetheless. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya**


	5. Chapter 5 Lincoln's amazing voice

**So I have decided that I'm going to add Steven, and Connie into the Draco family. They ******will be added in the first 2 part crossover that I'm going to do within the next few chapters. So anyway can't wait for that and enjoy the chapter. I do not own any of the songs on this chapter.****

(Draco mansion)

It was the morning and all the Draco siblings were in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking about what they were going to need for their school singing projects later.

Hey guys can you help me and dip dot sing for our song? asked Mabel

Sure sis we'll help. said Lincoln

Could you guys also help us with me and Dani's song? Asked Danny

Sure we got you bro. said Mabel

I may also need your guys help with singing my song. said Linka

You got it sis. said Dipper

Hey Linc, Cass, and Dani what about you guys you need any help. asked Mabel

Me, and Cass are singing with Danny, and Dani. said Damian

And I will only need Linka's help. Sorry guys. said Lincoln

That's cool bro you most of chose her for a reason. said Dani smiling

Oh believe me I have a reason. said Lincoln

Oh really care to share. said Mabel wanting to know

In the whole time they had been in the Draco family everyone one of them had sang at least once for various reasons except Lincoln, and Linka and they had been wandering what their singing voice sounded like.

Sorry guys. You'll just have to wait and see later. said Lincoln earning him pouting from his other siblings.

Don't forget we'll also be there later. said Morgan

Really! Shouted Mabel instantly coming out of her pout

Yup. The high school is being let out early so some of the music teachers can come scout the talent but, nonetheless we can't wait to see you guys sing. said Randy

But after we have to get Lincoln out of there so none of his siblings can talk to him. Understood. said Morgan

Yes sis. said all the siblings

With that they went back to eating breakfast while talking about random things; however one thought crossed all of their minds.

Can Lincoln even sing. thought all of the siblings

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln was putting stuff into his locker when suddenly he was hugged from behind.

Well hello their beautiful. said Lincoln

Hello their handsome. said Jordan

Then all their friends came up to them and started talking

I beat you guys can't wait till later huh. said Zach

I can't wait to show off my singing voice. said Joy

Neither can I and if I'm lucky maybe can even get a lady. said Rusty

In your dreams. said Mollie

Our voices are going to kill yours. said Sadie

Oh it's on and your going to lose. said Liam

With that the bell rang and they all went to their class.

Throughout the rest of the day it was pretty normal until it was the last period of the day which meant it was time to sing.

All the kids and the high schoolers came to watch how the singing went. When the Louds got there they immediately spotted Lincoln and tried to go to talk to him but one glare from Morgan and Randy scared them away. Throughout the rest of the time while waiting the Louds kept glaring at Lincoln but he didn't notice due to Mabel, and Dipper talking to him to keep him distracted.

The first to sing was Rusty who failed miserably. Then went Mollie, Kat, Joy, and Sadie who all sang together in perfect harmony. Then went Liam, Clyde, and Zach who also failed miserably. Lastly went Jordan who sang like an angel. Then it was Lincolns turn.

When Lincoln got up on the stage with Linka everyone was focused on Lincoln due to the fact that they had never heard him sing.

****(Lincoln, and Linka: Senorita by Shawn Mendes, and Camila Cabello)****

They sang and when it was over everyone was shocked because they had never expected them to be able to sing like that. He had a voice better than most professional singers, and Linkas voice complemented Lincolns perfectly.

After the Moment of shock the Rest of the Sibling went up to sing there songs.

****(Mabel, Dipper, all of their siblings: We are family from Alvin and the chipmunks)****

****(Cass,Damian, and Lincoln: Can't stop the feeling By Justin Timberlake)****

****(Danny, Dani, and all of the siblings: In the family by Alvin and the chipmunks, and the Chipettes)****

****(Linka, and all of her siblings: Born this way/ Ain't no stopping us now/ Fireworks by Alvin and the chipmunks)****

All of the people were in shock all of the Draco sibling could sing extremely well with Lincoln, and Linka having the best voices.

After the moment of the shock the crowds cheered like crazy and all of the little siblings were pulled into a hug by Randy, and Morgan.

You guys were awesome: said Morgan smiling

Yeah. You guys totally killed it. said Randy also smiling

The loud siblings saw this and were going to go confront Lincoln but the Draco siblings noticed they were coming closer and ushered Lincoln out back behind the school so they could teleport away. Which they successfully did; however while traveling through the portal they failed to notice the pendulum growing brighter this time before stopping once again.

****So there you have it Lincoln is actually a amazing singer as is the rest of his family, and the Draco sibling still don't want the Louds anywhere near them or their brother. This chapter is a little is shorter than the rest of them. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya. I did have the songs written our originally, but something went wrong. SO they won't be their.****


	6. Chapter 6 The first battle

****However I am excited because after the next chapter I will have the Draco family enter the world of Steven universe. So I'm happy about that. Also I have fixed chapters 3-4 so they won't be glitched anymore.****

(Draco mansion)

All of the Draco siblings were in the dining room eating there breakfast while talking to each other about how the yesterdays events went.

Bro you have an amazing singing voice! shouted Mabel

It was totally amazing. said Morgan smiling

Yeah bro. You should sing more often. said Dipper

Thanks guys. said Lincoln embarrassed from the attention his siblings are giving him

Let's not forget Linkas voice either. said Danny

oh you guys. said Linka blushing from the attention just like her twin

Then their parents entered the room.

You guys should be proud of yourselves. said Kirito

Now it's time for you guys to go to school. said Asuna

Okay. Bye Mom, and Dad. said the Siblings

With that the siblings teleported to behind the school, and as soon as they entered they were bombarded with people wanting to get pictures with the Draco siblings.

What is going on. said Lincoln

I believe I can explain. said Jordan who just showed up

Sorry guys. You see I recorded your guys performances and shared them with my friends who then shared it with their friends. Then eventually the whole thing spread all over town. explained Jordan

It's fine Jordan. said Linka

Then the bell rang which meant they all had to go to class. In Ms. Johnsons class they were learning about how to do fractions. When suddenly the ground began to shake violently. This time all the Draco siblings took notice of their pendulums which were glowing brightly.

Students it appears we are dealing with a earthquake. Get under you desks now. Said Ms. Johnson authoritatively

All the students complied without missing a beat and where under their desks in second. Suddenly the speakers go off

Students please get under the closest thing you can find and stay there until the earthquake passes. said Principal Huggins

Lincoln and his siblings started talking to each other about what they should do. They were stuck in the classroom and wouldn't be able to teleport out unnoticed, but they had to go fight the creature that was rampaging.

What should we do. said Linka

I don't know. said Mabel

We need to get out of here now otherwise Royal woods may be reduced to rubble. said Lincoln

We need a distraction. said Dipper

Well who's gonna be the distraction. said Dani

We'll figure out something sis. said Danny

Maybe I can help you. said Jordan from behind them

I'll keep them distracted so you guys can go fight the creature. said Jordan

Wait. How do you know what we do. said Dipper eyeing her suspiciously

Okay. Long story short Mom, and Dad, Know her Mom, and Dad, who used to help them fight magical creatures. explained Lincoln

Okay then. So what's the plan. said Mabel

Jordan provides the distraction, Danny, and Dani will go and get Cass, and Dani while Mabel, and Dipper go and get Randy, and Morgan while me, and Linka go and get the weapons. When were done we meet on the building next to the Creature. Understand. said Lincoln to which each of them nodded

Jordan got up from under her desk and started to dance around in the front of the room causing all of the room to look at her in shock. While everyone was shocked and looking at Jordan the Draco siblings decided to put their plan into action.

Okay everyone go. said Lincoln

Each of the Draco siblings conjured up their own portals to go to complete their individual tasks.

(Cass, and Damian's classroom)

They were all under the desk when a portal opened up behind Damian, and Cass to which they both recognized and immediately went through. Which luckily no one saw because they all had their eyes closed in fear.

(Royal Woods High school)

In Morgan, and Randy's classroom even though they were under their desks every teen was on their phone. So when the portal popped up it didn't take them long to get through it without anyone noticing.

(Downtown Royal Woods rooftops)

All the Draco siblings had appeared on the rooftops and were now waiting for Lincoln, and Linka to appear so they could get to fighting the Creature. Which was 10 demonic looking wolfs with a dark aura and blood red lines going through their body.

Then a portal opened up behind them and out came Lincoln, and Linka with weapons.

Mom, and Dad explained to me a while ago that each of use will be drawn to our own weapons so choose which one your drawn too. Explained Lincoln

(Lincoln Demonic dragon sword, Linka Holy dragon sword)

Lincoln's sword is completely dark with a dragon head near the bottom of the blade, and Linka's sword is completely white with a dragon head near the bottom of the blade.

(Lincoln double dragon pistols)

One gun is black while the other is white. They both have a dragon head above the barrel of the gun, and they use Demonic energy as ammo.

(Linkas double dragon Pistol)

Has a white dragon design going all around the gun with the head at the barrel, and uses Holy energy as ammo.

(Randy's Demonic sword)

A long red demonic blade that can channels energy into the blade to make it stronger.

(Morgan's demon sword)

A black long sword with symbols written along the blade that enable the user to seal anything after getting some of their blood on the sword.

(Damian's demonic dragon sword)

a Long, thin red blade with two silver daggers that intertwine at the hilt and an be used to channel any type of energy.

Cass, Dipper, Mabel, Danny, and Dani did choose their own weapons but believed that they didn't need them for this battle. After they all got there weapons they all changed into their outfits except for Mabel, and Dipper who just turned into their demon forms through magic.

(Lincoln, and Linka's outfit is the Red hood suit that Jason Todd had except Linka's is Blue. Danny, and Dani just go into their ghost forms, Mabel, and Dipper go into their Dream Demon forms. Randy goes into his ninja suit, and Morgan goes into a suit like his except purple. Damian goes into his Robin suit, and Cass goes into her orphan suit.)

Lucky. said all the siblings making Dipper, and Mabel laugh

They all came down from the roof and each took a demonic wolf.

Cass killed hers easily. As soon as it went to strike her she moved out of the way of it's claws and hit several pressure point one being the heart killing it instantly.

Danny, and Dani made quick work of theirs to By hitting it straight through the head with an ectoplasmic energy blast killing them instantly.

Mabel, and Dipper Immediately burned the wolf's to nothing with pink, and green flame magic.

Damian moved out of the way of the beast trying to bite down on his arm and cut off it's head ending it's life.

Morgan and Randy both cut the body of the wolfs clean in half.

Linka sidestepped a claw attack and shot the wolf in the back causing it to growl in pain and try to bite down on her head only for her to jump over it and implant her sword in the beast head ending it's life.

Lincoln who was dealing with the alpha had to move past the wolfs demonic energy blasts it was sending his way. Once he got close enough he shot both it's eyes causing it to howl in pain and then he created a demonic energy slash going straight through the wolf ending it's life. He then proceeded to absorb all of the demon wolfs into his sword which shocked his siblings.

Bro how'd you do that? asked Dipper curiously

Well the Demonic dragon sword has the ability to devour anything demonic and evolve while the Holy dragon sword that Linka possesses has the ability to absorb anything holy and evolve. explained Lincoln

All the siblings where shocked about what the weapons could do, but nonetheless happy that they defeated the wolfs. Then they heard sirens in the distance.

It's time to leave. said Lincoln to which all his siblings nodded and went back home through the portal.

(Draco mansion)

When they opened the portal to Draco mansion they saw their Dad, and Mom waiting for them on the steps with smiles on their faces.

Before you guys say anything let me just say I'm so proud of you guys. said Kirito

You knew. said Lincoln

Yes we did sweetie. But we wanted to see what you guys could do on your own. So we stood this one out. said Asuna

Each of the siblings understood and nodded knowing that if things got to dangerous their parents would have intervened.

So since you guys did so good were inviting all of Royal Woods to our house to have a party to celebrate. said Kirito

Really! all the siblings shouted

Yup. We have already told the whole town so they'll be there. said Asuna

What about the Louds? asked Lincoln curiously

We will notify the Louds and give them a chance but if they try anything their out. said Asuna

Okay. said Lincoln

With that they all went inside to enjoy some family time.

****So I know this battle was kind of short but I decided to do it that way because it was their first battle and I do plan and making it harder from now on so they actually try. This chapter despite how long it is really didn't take that long to write which I am happy about. So anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter.****


	7. Chapter 7 New years eve party

****I love writing this story. Tomorrow will start the 2 part special of Stevens universe so I can't wait for that. Until then enjoy the reading, and Happy New years eve.****

(Draco mansion)

Today was the day of the New years eve party and the Draco siblings could not wait till the party.

I'm so excited! shouted Mabel smiling goofily.

So are we sis but you don't have to shout in our ears about it. said Dani

I wonder how the party will go later. said Lincoln

Hopefully without any problems. said Randy

Let's all just focuse on the party later. Alright. said Morgan

K. said the siblings

Suddenly Lincoln got a call from Jordan to which he answered.

Well good morning beautiful. said Lincoln teasingly

Good morning Handsome. said Jordan teasing him back

Can't just wait till later can ya. said Lincoln

Nope. said Jordan

We'll I hope your ready for later cause everyone's going to be here. said Lincoln

I will be Linc. I'll talk to ya later bye. said Jordan

Bye. said Lincoln

With that Jordan hung up and Lincoln put his phone away but what he failed to notice was his siblings looking at him.

It seems ike she can't go long without seeing your face. said Linka causing him to blush

Alright guys let's go get ready for later. said Lincoln still embarrassed

Okay. Said all the siblings although the sisters were giggling so it was hard to hear them clearly

Alright. I'll be up on the roof relaxing if anyone needs me. said Lincoln to which all his siblings nodded

Suddenly Lincoln felt two arms wrap around his neck and he looked back to see Cass.

Hey Cass. Want to come with me. asked Lincoln

She just smiled and nodded. They both went up to the roof and relaxed a bit until Cass decided to break the silence.

Can you be my guardian. said Cass

I thought that Randy was your guardian? questioned Lincoln

No. I told him that I wanted you to be my guardian. said Cass shocking Lincoln

Lincoln started to tear up and he smiled at Cass

Yes. I will be your guardian. said Lincoln

Thank you big brother. said Cass with tears in her eyes

I promise no one will ever harm you while I'm here to keep you safe. said Lincoln hugging her

What they failed to notice was that the rest of the Draco family, and some of the people from Royal Woods had seen what just happened and were smiling.

Hey Lincoln. said Jordan

Lincoln looked down to see Jordan standing there with all of their friends.

Meet me inside. said Lincoln

Both parties meet inside the house and Lincoln showed them to his, and Linkas room.

They all looked inside and saw all the game systems, and new comics he has.

Lincoln what are these. said Clyde

Oh those are new comics. said Lincoln causing Clyde to start to get worried

So you don't you read ace anymore? asked Clyde worriedly

No. said Lincoln plainly

How about we go out to the pool. said Joy trying to make sure Clyde didn't freakout

Sure. bathrooms are down there. said Lincoln pointing

Thanks. said the girls

(Draco mansion 10:00)

later on the party was in high gear the Louds had tried talking to Lincoln a few times but stopped once they saw one of Lincolns siblings approach him. The rest of the party went on smoothly giving them a break for the rest of the time. After Jordan was given permission from her parents to spend the night at Draco mansion to which Lincoln was happy about. They spent the last of the night watching a movie while waiting for 12:00

You know I'm not sure if I should try talking to the louds Lincoln

We'll do you think any of them are truly regretful? asked Jordan

I feel that Luna, Lucy, and Leni might be truly regretful. said Lincoln

Then find some time when you can pull them to the side and talk about what happened. said Jordan

Thanks Beautiful. said Lincoln

Your welcome handsome. said Jordan

After that they both waited till the ball dropped before cheering loudly

Alright guys. It's a new year and no matter what comes our way we'll take them on together. said Lincoln

Yeah! shouted the siblings

After that they all went to sleep but Jordan got cold in the middle of the night and went to sleep on Lincolns chest which woke him, but quickly settled down when he realized that Jordan was the one on him.

Goodnight my beautiful princess. said Lincoln giving her a kiss and going back to sleep

****I am happy that I got this chapter in. This was probably one of my favorites so far. Tomorrow I will be going into the World of Steven Universe. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.****


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to beach city

****I'm not gonna lie I am so excited for this chapter. For some reason I'm listening to horror stories, while writing this. Also the timeline in Stevens universe will take place with him, and Connie being about the age of 10. Anyway enjoy the chapter.****

(Draco mansion)

It's morning at Draco mansion and the siblings are sitting around the table eating breakfast.

So what are you guys gonna do today? asked Morgan

Well me, Linka, Dipper, Mabel, Danny, Dani, Cass, and Damian were planning on going to the arcade after school. said Lincoln

Yeah were gonna destroy those games! shouted Mabel happily

That we will sis. said Dipper smiling

What about you, and Randy? asked Damian

Well we were gonna go to the park to hang out with Carol, Dana, Becky, and Whitney. said Randy

Then the parents walked into the room not looking happy.

Mom, Dad what's wrong? asked Lincoln worriedly

Well kids I'm sorry but your mother and I are gonna need your help later. said Kirito

With what? asked Linka curiously

Were gonna be going to another dimension for a little while to help out a pair of twins and hopefully get them into our family and away from being abused by their own family. explained Kirito

All the siblings got mad at hearing that a child was being abused.

How old? asked Lincoln glaring at them

Both are 10 years old. said Asuna

We'll be back to get ready right after school. said Morgan

With that all the siblings left to go to school.

(Royal woods elementary)

Lincoln had just gotten his stuff out of his locker when his friends had walked up to him.

Hey guys what's up? asked Lincoln

You okay Lincoln. You look a little angry. said Joy

No. I'm not. said Lincoln

You wanna tell us about it. said Stella

Lincoln wanted to tell them about it but couldn't because they didn't know about what he does now. Jordan suddenly came up to him and hugged him.

You can explain it to me later. Meet me in the Library at Lunch. said Jordan who then gave him a kiss on the cheeck

You really know how to make a guy feel better. You know that. said Lincoln

I know. said Jordan giggiling

(Library Lunch time)

Lincoln entered the library and saw that Jordan was sitting in a far corner away from everyone else.

Hey beautiful. said Lincoln

Hey handsome. You ready to explain? asked Jordan

Yeah. said Lincoln

so what's happening? asked Jordan

I'm gonna be in another dimension for the next day or two. said Lincoln

Okay. What for though? asked Jordan

There's a set of twins in the dimension were going to that are being abused by their family and were hoping to get them away from that and have them join our family were they can be loved. explained Lincoln

Oh. said Jordan feeling sad for the twins

Yeah so you might not here from me for a little bit. said Lincoln

Just promise me you'll stay safe, and that you'll help those twins. said Jordan

I will. I promise. said Lincoln

With that the bell rang signiling that it was the end of lunch. They both went back to class and for the rest of the day everything went smoothly.

(Draco mansion)

Okay kids you all ready? asked Kirito

All the siblings nodded and Kirito opened a portal for them to go through. They were a little dizzy because going into a different dimension was a bit different than going through a portal in their own regained their sight back shortly after and loved what they saw.

Kids. welcome to Beach City. said Kirito

****And that's the end of this chapter. I really like writing this fanfic, and it also gives me something to do when I'm bored. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	9. Chapter 9 Meet the newest Draco twins

****Here we are the last part of Stevens universe. This is exciting today we will get one new set of Draco twins. Also this will take place after he releases lapis and she goes flying to home world. The story has been tweaked a little so instead of Steven getting grounded him and Connie are abused. Anyway enjoy the chapter.****

All the siblings were shocked and looking around at the beautiful scenery.

Okay guys here's what we do. said Kirito showing them a picture of the kids.

Steven is wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star on it and a blue jeans with sandals. Steven has black curly hair, and black eyes. Connie has a white shirt with blue shorts and pink shoes. Connie ha long black hair, and black eyes.

Each of you are going to take your twin and go searching different parts of the city till we find them. Understood. said Kirito

All the siblings nodded and started walking around trying to find the kid's.

(Donut shop)

Cass, and Damian entered the donut shop and saw Lars, and Sadie sitting behind the counter.

Hello. Welcome to the donut shop how may we help you? asked Sadie

Hi. Were looking for two kid's here's what they look like. said Damian showing them the pictures

Both of them got extremely angry.

No we haven't seen them, but if you do send them here so we can beat them up. said Lars being cocky

I hope they die. said Sadie frowning

That was it for Damian, and Cass one second lars was standing and the next second his head was smashed through the glass by Damian, but before Sadie could attack Damian she felt something hit the back of her neck causing everything to go dark. Damian looked back to see it was Cass who had Knocked her out.

They not good. said Cass frowning

No. They're not. said Damian angrily

(Funland arcade)

Danny, and Dani had went to the funland arcade to talk to Mr. Funland

Hey. Have you seen these kid's? asked Danny

Mr. Funland took one look at the papers then frowned.

No I haven't since Friday and I hope they're dead. said Mr. Funland

This ended up getting him blasted through his arcade machines and out the wall on the other side.

(Greg's car wash)

Mabel, and Dipper decided to try they're luck with Greg not knowing who he was.

Excuse me sir but have you seen these kid's? asked Mabel smiling

He looked at the paper for a second before laughing

Those horrible excuses for a son, and a daughter. said Greg

They both Stood they're looking at him angirly

Not since Friday, but do me a favor if you do find them would you mind killing them for me? asked Greg smiling

At this point both of the siblings stopped smiling and glared at him. Then Dipper used his magic to blast Greg through his car wash and halfway across the city.

What a horrible father. said Mabel angrily

I agree. said Dipper happy at what he just did to Greg

(Steven's house)

Kirito, and Asuna knocked on the door and waited until pearl came and answered it.

Hello. May I help you. said Pearl

Hi. We were wondering if you've seen these kid's? asked Kirito showing them the picture

No we haven't, but if you do find them do us a favor and bring them here so we can beat them. said Pearl

This got both the parents angry and Kirito grabbed her by the throat and threw her straight into the wall by the warp pad. Garnet, and Amethyst picked up Pearl and then looked at the couple.

When we find the kid's we're going to take them into our family were they can be loved. said Asuna angrily

With that the couple left. It only took the crystal gems a second to figure out what they just said. Then they ran after them hoping to find and torture Steven, and Connie, and then the couple. Little did they know the couple knew they were following them.

(Outskirts of Beach City)

Why are we all the way out here bro? asked Linka

Just call it a feeling. said Lincoln

Then they both stopped because they heard crying and when they went to the source they saw the twins along with a pink lion.

Hello. said Lincoln

The lion got up and started charging it's magic attack.

Lion stop. said Steven

The lion stopped charging and went to lay back down. Then Lincoln, and Linka approached the twins.

Hey. What happened here? asked Linka

I'll explain. said Steven

I am Steven quartz universe, and this is my twin sister Connie quartz universe. It happened Friday when we unleashed a blue gem that could control water. She wanted to get back to home world were most gems live, but she was using the worlds water to get there. Well the town blamed us for letting her out even after she gave back all the water. The started beating and belittling us for what we did. Then they broke most of the bones in our body and left us to die. Luckily I can heal us and we were able to get here when no one was looking. explained Steven on the verge of tears.

Then the rest of the Draco family showed up.

That is why we are here child. said Asuna in her motherly voice

We want to invite you into our family were you will be loved, but only if you wanna come with us. said Kirito

Steven, and Connie looked at them with a little hope.

But how do we know you won't do something to us. said Connie afraid of being betrayed

Because we have all been through similar experiences. said Lincoln

The sibling then proceeded to share they're stories with the twins which brought them both to tears.

Were so sorry. said Connie

It's okay. said Morgan

So what do you say. Do you wanna be part of the Draco family? asked Randy

They both nodded their heads with tears flowing.

Yes. said the both of them.

Just one more question. Do you wanna help us fight supernatural creatures if you agree you will be able to travel to different dimensions, and you will get the tattoos that each of us have. If not you don't have to. said Kirito

They both pondered the question for a second.

Yes. We will help you fight Dad. said the twins

Kirito then explained that the tattoos would appear by tomorrow. Then the Draco family cheered.

Welcome to the family my little bro, and little sis. said Lincoln

Sadly as they were celebrating the crystal gems appeared.

Thanks. For leading us right to the children now we can kill you then torture them. said Garnet as the crystal gems started drawing they're weapons

Within a split second Asuna had cut through all of them with her rapier poofing them.

Pathetic. said Asuna

Kirito then summoned a portal and the Draco family went through then Connie, Steven, and lion went through ready to start a new chapter of their lives with their new siblings. As they were going through the portal as song popped into they're heads

( Sing here we are in the future Steven Universe: the movie)

(Replace everyone else but Steven, and Connie with the Draco family.)

****That is the end of the end of the 2 part special Stevens universe. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know your thoughts on how you thought the chapter was. Until the next chapter. I just had a moment when I was watching the video when I figured out how I was going to end the story in the future. Anyway until next time. See ya.****


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting the family

****Alright it's time for the Draco family to meet their aunts, and uncles. I have been waiting for a while to be able to make this chapter. I might have the Draco family go into dimension a little more often. Anyway hope you enjoy reading the chapter.****

(Draco mansion)

All the siblings were sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking about what to do today.

So you guys got any plans for today? asked Steven

Nope. said Mabel smiling

Well I'm sure we can find something to do. said Connie

Then the parents walked into the dining room.

Well then your in luck because after school today your aunt's and uncle's are coming over to spend some time with you until after thanksgiving. said Kirito

This got all the siblings excited.

Let me just give you a quick warning kids one of your uncles is a pervert. said Asuna frowning

Okay. So try to stay away from him got it. said Morgan

After that all the siblings finished their breakfast in silence and went to school.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and his friends were talking about what was going to happen later.

I can't wait to meet my aunt's and uncle's. said Lincoln smiling

Neither can I. said Mabel excitedly

I wish I could come over to meet them to but I am spending time with my parents tonight. said Jordan

That's a shame, but have fun. said Lincoln

Don't worry apparently I am coming over your house to have thanksgiving there so we'll be able to celebrate it together. said Jordan happily

That sounds nice. said Lincoln

All the sibling nodded their heads in agreement at that statement. Then the bell rang which meant they had to go to class. The rest of the day was a blur for Lincoln he didn't really do anything to memorable in his opinion. When the last bell of the day rang Lincoln, and his siblings were the first people out due to wanting to meet their aunt's and uncle's.

(Draco mansion)

Lincoln and his siblings arrived at the house only to see many different cars around their house.

They all then went inside to see 9 people talking to their Mom, and Dad. When the people took notice of the kids they walked up to them with smiles on their faces introducing themselves.

Hello. I am your Aunt Silica. said Silica politely

Hi. I'm your Aunt Lisbeth. said Lisbeth smiling

Hey kid's. I'm you're Uncle Agil. smiling

What's up. I'm you're Uncle Klein. said Klein happily

Hello. I am you're Aunt Sugu. said Suguha politely

Hello. I am you're Aunt Rain. said Rain shyly

Hey kid's. I am you're Aunt Philia. said Philia happily

Hi. I am your Aunt Sinon. said Sinon casually while smiling

Lastly, I am you're Aunt Yuki. said Yuki excitedly

The siblings just stood their in shock for a moment not sure of what to say.

So are you all of our Aunt's, and Uncle's? asked Lincoln

Nope their is still Argo, Premiere, Strea, Alice, Seven, and Eugeo. you'll meet them on thanksgiving. said Yuki

Alright then I guess it's time for us to introduce ourselves. said Morgan

I'm Morgan. said Morgan smiling

I'm Randy, Morgan's twin brother. said Randy casually

I'm Dipper. said Dipper smiling

I'm Mabel, Dipper's twin sister. said Mabel excitedly

I'm Lincoln. said Lincoln bowing

I'm Linka, Lincoln's twin sister. said Linka politely

I'm Danny. said Danny casually

I'm Dani, Danny's twin sister. said Dani smiling

I'm Damian, and this is my twin sister Cassandra. said Damian pointing to Cassandra

She doesn't usually speak much. said Kirito earning nods from them

I'm Steven. said Steven politely

Lastly I'm Connie, Steven's twin sister. said Connie bowing

All the Aunt's and Uncle's were surprised to see how big of a family Kirito, and Asuna had. After they introduced themselves they all went to get something to eat and after the kid's were told to go to bed because they had school in the morning. To which the kid's objected to saying they wanted to get to know they're Aunt's and Uncle's more. They all laughed and promised them that they would spend time with them tomorrow after they were done school. To which the kid's reluctantly agreed and went to go to bed.

****There we go the end to another chapter. I had plenty to think about writing this. It made me stop multiple time's to think about how I wanted to word what some of them said. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter nonetheless so hope you enjoyed reading it. Until next time. See ya.****


	11. Chapter 11 Getting to know the family

****I will be doing a Miraculous Ladybug crossover where Adrien is the one getting abused. Of course every time they save someone from abuse they will give them a chance to be apart of the Draco family. If he is then he will have a twin sister. There will be no members of the Draco family that doesn't have a twin. Also This will take place on prime Lincoln world not Lincoln Draco's world so they will travel to his dimension. Anyway enough of my talking. Enjoy reading the chapter.****

(Draco mansion)

All the Draco siblings were excited they were finally going to get to spend some time with their Aunt's, and Uncle's.

So. Who are you guys going to spend time with first? asked Morgan

I'm going to get to know Uncle Klein. said Randy

Me and Linka are going to go see Aunt Yuki. said Mabel happily

I'm going to talk with Aunt Philia. said Dipper

Me, and Cass are going to get to know Aunt Sinon. said Lincoln

I'm going to talk to Uncle Agil. said Danny

I'm going to get to know Aunt Sugu. said Dani

I wanna know more about Aunt Rain. said Damian

Me and Connie wanna get to know Aunt Silica. said Steven

Cool. I wanna get to know Aunt Lisbeth better. said Morgan

With that they all finished their breakfast and went to their respective Aunt's and Uncle's to get to spend some time with them.

(With Randy, and Klein)

Hey kid so what do you wanna know about me? asked Klein

How does Dad know so many girls? asked Randy curiously

They all just kinds flocked to him. Lucky bastard. said Klein whispering the last part

Okay. So what do you like to do? asked Randy

Well first I am a samurai. Said Klein proudly

Second. I am known from time to time to try and pick up a chick, but fail miserably. said Klein sadly

Hey you'll find that special someone someday. said Randy comforting him

Thanks kid. You really know how to cheer a guy up. said Klein

After that they continued talking for a while getting to know each other.

(With Morgan, and Lisbeth)

So is Dad always so dense? asked Morgan

You have no idea. said Lisbeth sadly

They both laughed loudly at this until they calmed down and went back to talking.

You got any guys you like? asked Lisbeth

No. said Morgan

Come on. There's got to be at least one guy that you like. said Lisbeth

Well. Maybe one guy. said Morgan blushing

Really. Who? asked Lisbeth

Why would I tell you that. said Morgan

Have it your way, but one way or another I will find out. said Lisbeth smirking devilishly

Great. said Morgan sarcastically

After that little talk Morgan mad sure to keep her guard up for whatever her Aunt Lisbeth was planning.

(With Damian, and Rain)

Hey kid. How you doing? asked Rain smiling

Good. How are you? asked Damian

Good. said Rain

So do you do swordsmanship? asked Damian

Yup. I do two sword style like your Dad. said Rain

Really? asked Damian

Yup. said Rian her smile never dropping

Then will you duel me? asked Damian

Sure Dami. Let's see what you got. said Rain as they charged at each other

Unsurprisingly Rain won, but she had to admit that Damian had skill. After the battle they went back to talking to each other.

(With Danny, and Agil)

So what do you do for a living? asked Danny curiously

I own a shop called the Dicey Café. said Agil

Oh really. said Danny

Yeah. said Agil

Well if you don't mind I think i'll come visit some time. said Danny

Sure kid. Just let me know in advance before you drop by. said Agil

I will. said Danny

After that they both continued talking about their lives, and how things were going currently.

(With Dani, and Sugu)

So Aunt Sugu why does Dad wear black all the time? asked Dani

Sadly. I have no idea. said Sugu

So what do you specialize in? asked Dani

I do swordsmanship. said Sugu

Swordsmanship is cool but personally I prefer my powers. said Dani

Don't knock it till you try it kid. said Sugu

I won't. said Dani

Eventually Dani showed her weapon to Sugu which she found interesting, and the two continued talking.

(With Dipper and Philia)

So Aunt Philia you're a treasure hunter right? asked Dipper

I am. said Philia proudly

So what's the most interesting thing you've found? asked Dipper curiously

That would be a cursed necklace with the power to revive the dead. said Philia

Really! shouted Dipper with stars in his eyes acting like Mabel

Yes. How about you sit down and i'll tell you all about it. said Philia

Dipper obliged and took a seat and for the next hour Philia explained to him about how she got the necklace and how to activate it's powers.

(With Mabel, Linka, and Yuki)

Hey Aunt Yuki you do swordsmanship right? asked Mabel excitedly

Yup, and you use magic right. said Yuki equally as excited

That's so cool. They both said at the same time

We'll me and Mabel were wondering if you could teach us swordsmanship? asked Linka

Were actually a little behind our other siblings when it comes to swordsmanship. said Mabel sadly

Of course I'll teach you guys. said Yuki

They all then went outside to get started practicing.

(With Steven, Connie, and Silica)

Hey Aunt Silica. How are you? asked the twins

I'm good. How are you? asked Silica

Good. said the twins

What's with the pet dragon? asked Connie

This is Pina. She is my closest friend. said Silica

That's so cool. A real dragon. said Steven petting Pina's head

How about you guy's sit down and i'll explain more about Pina. said Silica

Silica started telling them about Pina until a pink lion walked in and sat next to Steven, and Connie. She was scared at first but calmed down when Steven, and Connie said it was theirs. After that little scare she continued telling them more about her and Pina, and the twins returned the favor with information on themselves.

(With Lincoln, Cass, and Sinon)

Hey Aunt Sinon you fight with a bow and arrow right? asked Lincoln

Yeah. said Sinon

Can you teach me, and Cass how to use one and how to improve my aim with these. said Lincoln taking out his guns

She inspected the guns for a second.

Sure i'll teach you how to use a bow and arrow, and how to get better aim. said Sinon

Their eyes sparkled at this they were going to learn how to use a bow.

Also you might wanna switch the ammunition get hollow points and encase them in magic. Those suckers will go right through you're enemy. said Sinon

Okay. said Lincoln

With that they went outside to do target practice. After that they switched with their siblings to a different Aunt, and Uncle. Eventually they had gotten through all their Aunt's, and Uncle's and had gotten in bed as it was already late at night.

****Another chapter successfully done. Of course this took a while to figure out which siblings would be talking to which Aunt, and Uncle, but it was worth it. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	12. Chapter 12 Draco family vs Lucci

**The crossover into Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir should start tomorrow. Also I don't know the name of the 10th grade teacher so just going to make up my own. Anyway today this chapter is going to have one of my favorite villians from the one piece manga Lucci. If you know who he is good for you, if you don't now you will. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

(Draco mansion)

All the siblings were standing at the front door waiting for their Aunt's, and Uncle's to leave .

You kid's remember to be good. said Sinon

Okay. said the siblings smiling

Alright we'll see you guys at Christmas. said Lisbeth

Okay. said the siblings happily

After that all of their Aunt's, and Uncle's left. Then the Draco family went to eat breakfast when their pendulums glowed.

It seems like were going to have to fight something later. said Lincoln

Yeah, but until we can track it down let's just enjoy today. said Dipper

Besides we'll be introduced today. said Mabel happily

With that they all went back to eating breakfast. Until it was time to go to school.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

The siblings walked into the school and went up to their friends to talk.

Hey guys what's up. said Lincoln

Hey man. Who are the other two people? asked Rusty

Guy's these are our newest siblings Steven, and Connie Draco. said Linka

The rest of their friends besides Jordan was shocked at this.

How are you guys? asked Jordan

Good, and How are you Jordan? asked Steven

Good. said Jordan

Lincoln then leaned next to Jordan and whispered in her ear.

Hey something is going to be coming later. So we might need you to cover for us again. said Lincoln

Sure. said Jordan kissing his nose

(Ms. Bella class)

Okay class we have two new people in class today. Please introduce yourselves. said Ms. Bella

Hi. I'm Steven Draco. said Steven

And I'm his twin sister Connie Draco. said Connie

All of the class looked down to their arms for proof and sure enough they had the dragon tattoo on their arms.

So you are part of the Draco family? asked

Yes. said Steven

Well then why don't you sit next to your siblings. said Ms. Bella

Steven, and Connie nodded and went to sit next to Damian, and Cass.

Hey bro. said Damian

Hey. What are we learning about? asked Steven

Biology. said Damian

Okay. said Steven

Then suddenly the ground started to shake and every student got onto the ground underneath the desk. Then principal Hugging's came over the speaker.

Okay. Everyone we are experiencing an earthquake like last week. So with this in mind please get under your desk's and stay their until otherwise. said Principal Hugging's

While everyone else was under their desks with their eyes closed in fear the Draco siblings made a portal and got onto the roof of a building near the creature.

Alright guys you know what to do. said Lincoln

All the siblings nodded and started getting into their fighting uniforms.

Steven still looked the same and was using his shield while Connie was in an outfit like pearls.

Steven, and Connie then both got their new weapons which were both long sword with Stevens being pink with a pink gem stone near the hilt, and Connie's was blue with a blue gem near the hilt.

They all get down on the ground and get ready to fight when they see a leopard in a black suit.

What do you want? asked Lucci rudely

Where here to take you down. said Randy

Your just kid's what chance do you have. said Lucci

The siblings enraged by his remark attacked him.

Shave. said Lucci who then disappeared

Come on keep up will ya. said Lucci on top of a building now

Tempest kick. said Lucci then sending a slash of wind at them to which they all dodged

Morgan, and Randy both hit his back with their swords a few times before he threw both of them into a lamp post. He took out Mabel, and Dipper by kicking them into the ground. Then he slammed both Danny, and Dani into each other but not before they burned him with a ectoplasmic energy blast, he then attacked Cass, and Damian who both delivered several heavy blows to his his abdomen, ribs, and shoulder before he was able to strike them both in the stomach sending them flying back a bit, Then he turned to Steven, and Connie which were switching between defense and attack. he saw a gap in between them during on of their position changes and took advantage of this to attack them by using moon walk to get in front of them faster then kicked both of them to separate sides of the street, Lastly, he got in front of Linka who slashed his body a bit before he was able to throw her into her siblings. He then looked at Lincoln.

Only you left little man. said Lucci smiling cockily

We'll see who wins. said Lincoln madly

He then gave Lucci multiple deep scars, and Buller holes in his body before shooting him in one of his eyes blinding him partially. Lucci then went towards Lincoln and grabbed him with his tail, and then put both of his fists in front of Lincolns chest before hitting him at a blinding speed which sent him flying through the air and into the building on the side of the street. Lincoln then crashed through the building making all of the siblings look at it in horror.

LINCOLN! yelled the siblings

The siblings then got up and went over to their brother to protect him from Lucci who was coming up to them fast.

Time to die kid. said Lucci smiling

He then proceeded to reach for Lincoln only to be blasted away a second later by fire.

Hey kid's. said Ace

Ace. said the siblings

Here give this to Lincoln. It's called phoenix tears it will heal him. said Ace

You attacked and almost killed my brother Luffy a long time ago. said Ace pointing at Lucci

Oh You're fire fist ace, straw hats brother. said Lucci who then went to attack him only to stop seconds later.

You tried to kill my brother now it's you're turn to die. said Ace

Feel the intense heat of the sun said Ace who made a large ball of fire appear in his hands before throwing it at Lucci

Lucci due to the injuries he already received from the Draco siblings could only watch and accept his fate. As soon as the ball made contact with him he was burned to nothing leaving only his soul. Lincoln then walked up to Lucci's soul and had his sword devour it which then made it change. IT turned into a Long red sword with a demon marking near the hilt and a blue line going through the middle of the sword. All the siblings went and hugged Lincoln worried about him. Lincoln smiled and hugged them back before walking up to Ace.

Thanks for the hand. said Lincoln

Anytime kid. said Ace before leaving

The kid's then heard sirens in the distance and left through the portal back home.

(Draco mansion)

The parents were worried when they got back home, but calmed down once they heard the story of what happened, although they were not happy that their kid's were hurt. After this they all went back inside to eat dinner and then go to bed from the long day they had.

**There we go another chapter successfully done. I'm not gonna lie I love Lincoln's new sword Lincoln has, I am trying to get this caught up with what I have on Wattpad and when I do I will start taking requests from people for this story. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome to paris

****Time to start off the miraculous ladybug crossover. Just a heads up their will be another crossover sometime during this month most likely next week, but this time I'm gonna leave you guys to guess who it is. Anyway enough of my talking Let's get to the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.****

(Draco mansion)

All the Draco siblings are in the dining room talking about what they are going to do today.

So. what are you guy's going to do? asked Yui

Well me, Linka, Dipper, Mabel, Cass, Damian, Steven, Connie, Danny, and Dani were all planning on heading to the arcade after school. said Lincoln

Me, and Morgan are also planning on hanging out with some friends after school if you want to come sis. said Randy

Sure. I'd love to. said Yui

Then Kirito, and Asuna walked into the room.

Have you kid's seen what's outside yet? asked Kirito

All the siblings shook their heads no and went to see what was outside. When they saw what was out their they got extremely happy.

It's snowing! Yelled Mabel excitedly

All the siblings were happy about this and started running to get their winter gear on.

Shouldn't we tell them now? asked Asuna

No. We can tell them later. Let's just let them enjoy the snow a bit before we go later. said Kirito

Then all the siblings came down in winter gear.

(Morgan was wearing a winter hat with a large winter coat, Jeans, and a scarf. Randy was wearing a black hat with a black jacket and black pants along with his signature red scarf. Mabel was wearing on of the Christmas hoodies she made and black pants. Dipper wore a large black unzipped coat with a gray shirt, and black pants. Lincoln wore a brown winter hat with a blue scarf and red coat along with blue jeans. Linka was wearing a Brown hat with a blue scarf and red coat along with a green skirt and purple stockings. Steven wore a sweater with stars going all around it with red pants, and Connie wore a Blue coat with black pants. Danny, and Dani were wearing a black unzipped coat along with a black shirt and black pants. Cass was wearing a White coat with black pants and a scarf around her neck. Damian wore a black unzipper coat along with black pants, and a blue shirt. Lastly Yui wore a pink coat along with Blue jeans, a white shirt, and a pink scarf.

They all went outside and spent all day playing in the snow. Lincoln, Linka, Mabel, and Dipper were making snow angels, Damian, Cass, Steven, and Connie were having a snow ball fight, while Danny, and Dani were catching snowflakes with their tongues. Then suddenly a snow ball was throw at all the younger siblings and when they looked to the side they saw Randy, Morgan, and Yui all holding snow balls while smiling deviously. Then the younger siblings all got to one side while the Older siblings went to the other and they started a massive snowball fight. The younger siblings ended up winning when Danny, and Dani infused ghost energy into the snowballs and fired it at the older siblings covering them in snow. When all the siblings went inside they saw their parents drinking hot chocolate at the table. They then sat down to eat dinner.

So did you guys have fun outside? asked Kirito

Yes. said the siblings

Okay. Also you guys won't be going to school tomorrow. said Kirito

Really? asked the sibling questioningly

Yes. There's another kid you is being abused so we'll be going to Paris in Another dimension to get the kid. said Kirito

Were going to split up for this. I will take the girls, and Your Dad will take the boys. said Asuna

Why do we have to split up? asked Dipper

Because we'll be going to two different dimensions to get the kid, and his gender bent twin from another dimension. said Asuna

Alright so now that that's settled. Get some sleep tonight, because we leave first thing in the morning. said Kirito

All the siblings nodded and finished dinner and then went to bed. Before Lincoln went to sleep though he called Jordan and told her he wouldn't be there tomorrow. After this he went to Bed.

(Draco mansion Early Morning)

They all woke up early in the morning and got ready to leave. Kirito, and Asuna opened up a portal to their respective dimensions, and they all said bye to each other before leaving.

(Prime Lincoln's dimension Paris)

The portal opened to the top of the Eiffel tower. All the boy's were amazed at the beautiful scenery from on top of the tower.

Boy's welcome to Paris. said Kirito

****Okay. Took a little longer than expected but worth it. In the next chapter we will finally meet Adrien, and Marinette, and gain the newest members of the Draco family. Also what's happening here in Prime Lincoln's world With Kirito, and the boy's will be exactly what's happening with Asuna, and the girls. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


End file.
